I'm Sorry
by Liber-T.E.A
Summary: A short fic that takes place after "What Was Missing".  Princess Bubblegum and Marceline The Vampire Queen talk about their crazy day...and their future. Shoujo-ai.


I was just tuned in to the controversy today about "What Was Missing", and I got angry at those spineless fools that dropped the banhammer on it. So, I decided to take out my anger in the form of fanfiction. Yay.

Anyways, this short fic takes place right at the end of "What Was Missing". Enjoy!

I don't own Adventure Time.

* * *

><p>Onwards Marceline chased them through the valley. Eventually, it formed into a game of tag. Marceline obviously was "it", and everybody was having fun.<p>

After a few rounds of that, Finn and Jake yawned loudly, and they decided to go home and go to bed before the sun came up.

"See ya girls!"

The two women waved, but then they realized that they were alone.

"Sooooo...how about I walk you home, eh Bonnibel?"

Princess Bubblegum gulped and looked down, trying very hard not to blush. Since she didn't look at her, she had no idea that Marceline was doing the same thing.

"That would be...fine...I guess."

* * *

><p>As they neared the Candy Kingdom, Marceline, who had been silent the whole way, decided to speak up about earlier.<p>

"Hey Bonnibel?"

PB jerked her head up. She had grown accustomed to the silence.

"Yeah?"

"About earlier, I'm sorry about that song. I just...had to get some things off my chest."

"It's ok. Just...was it about before?"

"Before?"

"You know...us...before."

Marceline stopped next to a tree, and she sat down. PB sat down next to her.

"I guess. I guess I'm still not fully over you."

Bubblegum looked away. She still felt guilty about that.

"Did you mean what you said, though? About wanting to make up?"

Marceline looked up at her.

"...Yes. As much as I act like I don't, I honestly miss you and I hate not being with you."

At this point, neither girl could stop blushing. Princess Bubblegum smiled, and she moved closer to Marceline.

"You know, I wasn't lying when I said that I wear this shirt all the time as pajamas."

Marceline smirked, and she put her arm around the Princess, resting PB's head on her shoulder.

"I didn't doubt you, you know. I knew you weren't lying."

"And why's that?"

"Because you're a terrible liar!"

They both started laughing, but as the humor died down, they accidentally looked into each other's eyes, Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, Marceline leaned into her ex-girlfriend and kissed her. The princess almost melted into pink goo right there. She missed this, Marceline's lips on her's, very much.

Eventually, Marceline pulled away, and she let out a small giggle. PB was confused.

"What's so funny?"

The Vampire Queen put a sexy smile on her face, and she got up close to Bubblegum's face.

"You still taste as sweet as ever, Bonnibel."

And they kissed again.

* * *

><p>By the time they got back to PB's castle, it was almost dawn. They had entered through a back secret entrance, and they didn't stop until they got to the Princess's room.<p>

After a few more kisses, Marceline stood at PB's window, ready to go before the sun came up.

"Do you have to go?"

"Unless I want to get fried on my way back home, then yes."

"You could just stay here for now. I wouldn't mind."

Marceline walked over to Bonnibel, and she took her hand.

"As much as I would like that, you have a kingdom to run."

"But-"

"BUT, I'll be back tonight. I have things to do today."

She then gave Bubblegum a kiss on the cheek, and she turned to go out the window.

"Uh...one last thing?"

Marceline turned around.

"Yeah...what?"

PB looked down shyly.

"What are we now?"

Marceline smiled.

"I want to be with you again...that is if you want me. You do want me, right?"

"Yes! Why-"

"Good. That answers your question, so I'm out of here. Bye!"

And with that, Marceline flew out the window, back towards her house.

Princess Bubblegum giggled, and she stretched out. Quickly, she changed into her night clothes, including Marceline's shirt. She jumped into her bed, and she decided to get some sleep.

Her dreams were filled by one Vampire Queen.

* * *

><p>And there you go. Please review!<p> 


End file.
